


A Million Words to Say

by capt_ann



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, both ways really, idk just read it, pre-season 7, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_ann/pseuds/capt_ann
Summary: "Now I'm half a world away from youBut you're always on my mindThere's a million words that I could've saidThat you might still be mine."//my take on Adam reacting to The News™





	A Million Words to Say

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by "Million Words" by the Vamps, so check that out ^^
> 
> Also!! This was made before season 7 so these are purely headcanons.

Somewhere in the universe is a man called Takashi Shirogane who is standing by his team as they speak of returning to Earth. One moment he’s listening intently, the next second he’s reminded of someone he’s left behind on that planet.

Perhaps reminded is not the right word as a reminder is when something causes someone to remember someone or something. Reminded would be the wrong word to use because Adam is always running through his mind. Any moment he has got to spare is gone in thought of his lover. Everyday is one where Shiro is glad that he has his team, but regretting not saying more to the one not with him anymore.

Shiro knows that the Galaxy Garrison would probably have made up something far from the truth about their disappearance, and probably deem them dead. Adam probably thought he was dead, and all he could hope was that Adam had moved on and not blamed himself for anything. And if Adam had found someone else? Shiro just hoped that they would treat him right and love him as much as Shiro himself did.  
  
It’s funny, really, you would have thought that somewhere amongst getting captured, being tortured, between dying, or even somewhere along making all these new memories, he would no longer have place in his mind for Adam. But oh how wrong that would be.

 

 

Somewhere else in the universe, is the man who Takashi Shirogane holds so close to the heart, sitting atop the chair where he was the last time he had spoken to Takashi about not going to the Kerberos mission. Thinking back to a scene that happened too soon after that talk itself.

  
  
_Adam had tried everything to fall asleep, putting away his phone after switching it off, making his mind go blank, even counting sheep, but nothing had worked, so he decided to grab something to eat from the kitchen instead. He switches on the television, soon after, in hopes of it providing him with information that the Galaxy Garrison would be too slow to give him._

_It had become a habit of his to turn the television on, hoping for news about Takashi coming back from the mission, what he did not expect, however, was for Takashi’s face to actually flash in the T.V. At first Adam is ecstatic, he’s been waiting month's for Takashi to come back. For him to get the chance to apologise to Takashi, to hold his face and whisper loving words to him again._  
  
_Another thing Adam had not anticipated was to read the words “KERBEROS MISSION DISAPPEARANCE PILOT ERROR” at the bottom of the screen._  
  
_A guttural sob forces its way out of Adams throat as the plate he was holding onto a second earlier shatters against the floor. All the regrets he had been feeling for the past few month's came back to him in full force._  
  
_He should not have brought it up again._  
  
_He should not have left so rashly._

_He should have told Takashi he loved him at least one more time._  
  
_He should have gone to Takashi one more time, reassuring him of all the things he knew the other man would think about._  
  
_He should not have told Takashi not to expect him when he returned, because despite his words he would always, always be waiting for Takashi._  
  
_He just didn’t want Takashi to risk his life while his life was already in danger ... It made him feel like Takashi didn’t care enough about his feelings to be thinking about how it would affect Adam. Did that make him selfish?_  
  
_Whatever it made him didn’t matter anymore. Because now his worst fear had come alive._  
  
_There was so much more that he was thinking, so much, that shuts off suddenly. Everything around him goes silent. The T.V. is still playing, but he was not listening to it. His eyes fixate on a particularly small piece of glass. When did he fall to the floor?_  
_  
Takashi ... his Takashi. Gone. Taken away from him without any explanation._

_And the last thing Adam had properly told him was not to expect him if he returned._

_The first thing he hears after coming back to his senses is the knocking against his door. He continues to ignore it till he hears the name “Takashi” and suddenly the dam holding in his tears break apart._

 

It’s been a few years, and Adam is nearly ready to accept that he might never see Takashi again, apart from pictures that litter across his room and phone, when yet another unpredicted event occurs in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)♡


End file.
